Kaleidoscope Abelia
by Lierna
Summary: No one truly knows of what Seria Harunai's Alice is, and she is determined that no one should ever find out. The first day she is there, she has garnered the attention of Persona and from then on, it is a downward spiral of despair. In Seria's mind, secrets are better left as that; otherwise people close to her get hurt.- OC x Ruka x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Dangerous discrimination

**Kaleidoscope Abelia.**

_Hello, hello! Welcome to Kaleidoscope Abelia, a Gakuen Alice fanfic that only this very story I own. None of the characters in (except my two OCs) this story are owned by me and is respectfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana. The story will be set after the manga, and this time, there is another in the Academy that has taken over the ESP's plans once he has died, though there is more than meets the eye. I hope you enjoy my very first Gakuen Alice fanfiction. : ] _

**Chapter 1: Dangerous Discrimination**

**Seria leaned against the wall as she was told to wait outside. She sighed as she pushed her glasses closer up on her face, pulling her long and wavy lilac hair back into a black ponytail holder; pinning her shorter strands of hair back into a black butterfly barrett. New schools always sucked, but this one was no exception. It was the last place she expected to be eithout a doubt. She could hear the teacher begin to quiet the class down to introduce her.**  
**  
"Hello, my lovely students. Today, I want you all to be nice. We have a new edition to our class. A lovely new girl."**  
**  
"What? You gace to be kidding me!? What is her Alice? What star rank is she? Why is she joining so late?"**  
**  
"Sumire... settle down. Her name is Seria Harunai. She is 16 as well... hm, why not let her speak for herself. Seria?"**  
**  
She sighed, stepping through the door and came to stand next to the teacher. She glanced around the classroom, eyeing each of the students. She noticed there was only one spot open in the back and the student next to the empty seat wasn't even paying attention. He was knocked out, fast asleep.**  
**  
"Excuse me, but what star rank are you?" the same voice from earlier asked as she stood up. Seria eyed the girl and sighed.**  
**  
"I'd rather... not say, if you don't mind."**  
**  
"Well, then what is your Alice? Judging from those restraints, you must be pretty powerful."**  
**  
"That is indeed the case, but again... I would prefer not to say."****Sumire looked rather frustrated by Serias' responces, but sat down without saying anything back. Seria glanced around, waiting for more questions.**  
**  
"Anyone else have anymore questions for me?" A kid who had Alice restraints, messy black hair and angry looking eyes, glanced up from his manga: meeting Serias silvery blue eyes.**  
**  
"What is your type class?"**  
**  
"For the time being, I am in Somatic until otherwise."**  
**  
"What is that suppos-"**  
**  
"Natsume, that is enough questions for now. Seria, take the seat next to Haru Akise in the back. If you need help, ask him. He will be your partner in this school."**  
**  
"A slacker, it seems, is meant to be my partner?" Seria scoffed as she made her way to her designated seat, sitting down in a huff. She glanced sideways at the boy next to her, wondering if he would budge, but sure enough, he didn't even move. "So pathetic.."**  
**  
"It's not nice to talk about someone when they are sleeping, you know," a soft voice whispered. Seria glanced over and saw crimson red eyes watching her behind silvery blonde bangs. He was striking enough, but didn't impress her one bit.**  
**  
"Tch, let me guess, you are Haru Akise."**  
**  
"And you are that snobby girl, Seria Harunai, who won't even say what her Alice is; let alone why she is joining so late."**  
**  
"Do I need a reason? Everyone has secrets," Seria leaned back, watching the clouds run by as the teacher left, leaving all the kids to use their Alices and goof off.**  
**  
"Secrets can never be good, Harunai. And we are all classmates here; practically family. Best to get-"**  
**  
"Look, Akise," she spat his last name out as if she didn't even want to use any part of his name. "Secrets keep me alive. If all my secrets spill out, I would be worse off than I am now. So just stop with that. You are my partner, right?"**  
**  
"Seems that way, I suppose." He yawned, stretching. Seria stood up suddenly as the class got rowdier.**  
**  
"We can leave when the teacher isn't here, right?" Haru nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I am off then."**  
** Seria bowed quickly, rushing out of the door before her new classmates noticed she was leaving. Haru smirked, yawning even more.**  
**  
"Interesting, that one is."**

* * *

** Haru made his way to where he thought he saw Seria head off to. It had only been an hour since she ran off like that and it was frustrating. Not only that, but Ms. Arumi forced him from his sleep to find her. Just because he was her partner did not mean he had to be her baby-sitter as well. He stopped in his tracks as he glanced up into the sky, watching the clouds roll along with no care. If it was night time, he could find her easier. Screw the long way.**  
**  
Haru stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued on. If he didn't find her soon, the both of them would be forced to do cleaning duties in the classroom for a whole month. it wasn't until 5 minutes of searching did he find her, leaning against a tree that looked withered and dead. Even the bushes looked dead, oddly enough. But, it was only around her. As Haru got closer thought, he noticed someone was there; a certain spikey black-haired man in a mask. He seemed to watching Seria intently, but Haru could see that this mas was really watching the grass around Seria wilt away. Haru rushed over, startling him.**  
**  
"Hey! What are you doing to her!?"**  
**  
"Wha-" the man seemed at a loss for words as Haru grabbed him by the collar.**  
**  
"I said, what are you doing to her!?"**  
**  
"Who is that girl...?" the man finally asked; voice barely above a whisper. When Haru didn't answer, the man pushed Haru away angrily. "I said who is she!? This girl..."**  
**  
"Her name is Seria. What would it matter to you, Persona?"**  
** The man known as Persona suddenly turned his hidden eyes onto Haru, suddenly looking desperate. It caught Haru off guard as he knew Persona rarely (if at all) looked or seemed nervous about anything.**  
**  
"If anyone asks, tell them I was here and did this. Do. Not. Under any circumstances, say she was here in this very spot she is in now," Persona moved to Seria and picked her up. It was then that Haru realized she wasn't waking up. Persona handed Seria into the arms of Haru, princess style. "Take her to the hospital. Remember what I said."**  
**  
And in a flash, Persona was gone, leaving a confused Haru behind. Seria mumbled softly about staying and not to leave her behind; that she was sorry for killing her.**

* * *

** All Seria could hear were soft whispers between a man and a woman. Although they tried to be quiet, she could tell they were arguing.**  
**  
"... Alice does she have, Narumi?"**  
**  
"Natsuka... you know I can't say anything. The Principle-"**  
**  
"But, she is in my class, no clue what she is here for, yet alone what her Alice is. Even Persona decided to show himself to her! From what Haru said, he tried to kill her with his Alice, but it didn't touch her."**  
**  
"Natsuka..."**  
**  
"No, I want to know. You have until the end of the day or ****I**** will find out myself. If Persona is taking an interest in her, I will not have her endanger my students." The sound of heels clicked angrily away before Seria opened her eyes and glanced over, seeing Narumi sitting next to her.**  
**  
"Mr. Narumi?"**  
**  
"Ah, Seria... you are awake. How do you feel?"**  
**  
"I'm a little sore, and my head hurts," Narumi seemed to look relieved as she sat up. "What will she do, if she doesn't get informed of my Alice?"**  
**  
"As she said, she will find out. That's her Alice: the Detective Alice. Rather annoying Alice when you want to keep things hidden. What to do, what to do..." Narumi had this strained and stressed look on his face. Seria glanced at her hands, looking lost in thought.**  
**  
"We will have to say something, won't we..." she murmered, mind flashing to thoughts of her Aunt Ananeko, a funeral, the blame, and all the pain and tears. "We have to..."**  
**  
"Seria? We have to try to keep it quite. You know that..." Narumi protested. Seria shook her head slowly.**  
**  
"I don't mind if saying pushes people away from me... I'm better off that way, you know," she smiled softly at him, a painful expression in her eyes. Though deep down in her heart, she wanted friends; she wanted to not be lonely anymore. She had to keep those feelings hidden, locked away so she couldn't hurt no one anymore. "I'm dangerous anyways, right?"**  
**  
Narumi stood and placed his hand on the top of her head, looking sadly down at her, wishing there was more he could do for her. A life in solitude, dangerous to everyone including herself. A sudden knock at the door snapped them from their thoughts and the door opened with Haru walking into the room. He didn't look at Seria but turned his eyes onto Narumi.**  
**  
"Ah, Haru. Good timing. Come here; shut the door if you will."**  
**  
"What is it? I only just got your text," Haru shut the door and casually walked over, his hands in his pockets. Seria watched him as he stood next to Narumi, carefully reading his movements and expressions. What was his problem, not acknowledging her and pretending she wasn't there?**  
**  
"I have to go to the Principle and get things here sorted out. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Seria," Narumi didn't wait for his answer and turned his head to look at Seria, pausing to think of what to say to her now. "Seria, if you wish, explain to him. I won't make you tell him, nor do I condone it without permission, but if you wish to tell him what is going on, then by all means do it. I will try to by some time so that Ms. Arumi won't need to find out, either."**  
**  
"Do you think I should, Mr. Narumi?" Seria softly asked, gazing at Narumi with emotionless eyes. "Would it be worth telling?"**  
**  
"Do what you think is best. Whether you tell just one person, or you tell everyone, that is a decision you must make on your own," Narumi pat her head gently before walking away, placing a hand on Haru's shoulder. "If she decides to tell you, be by her side. Don't shun her away. Now, I will be back in a bit."**  
**  
Narumi moved away from the two of them, heading towards the door and leaving. The door shut slowly and quietly, leaving the two of them in a awkward silence. Haru made an agonizing face and he quickly sat in one of the chairs, resting his arms on his thighs as he bent over; eyes over shadowed by his bangs as he tilted his head down.**  
**  
"You know, I don't trust you," Haru's head jolted up, his eyes finally resting on Seria who was just staring out the window. Of course he knew that; he didn't exactly trust her either, not that he did in the first place. "Let me ask something. If someone had a Dangerous ability, would you hate them? Knowing that their Alice could destroy something or someone?"**  
**  
"What are you talking about?"**  
**  
"It is exactly what it sounds like," Seria turned to face him, using one hand to push her glasses up higher on her nose. "Would you discriminate someone for having a Dangerous ability?"**  
**  
"It depends," he started to say, suddenly becoming quiet as he pondered her question. Scenarios and ideas all poured from his mind, trying to concieve an answer that could even satisfy him. "I guess if it was used to do bad things, then yes, I would."**  
**  
"I see..." Seria seemed to look sad to Haru, but only for only just a second before she turned her head the other way and sighed. "Then I guess even you would hate me too."**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret in the Stars

_Hello, and welcome to Chapter 2 of Kaleidoscope Abelia. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing this. I, again, do not own Gakuen Alice or any of Higuchi's characters. I only own Haru and Seria (and the other characters I made up like Natsuka Arumi, for example). _

_Anyways, enough of my rambling. Let's get this show on the road._

**Chapter 2: Secret in the Stars.**

**Honestly, she hadn't realized that her health was as bad as it was, but sure enough she was forced to stay 3 days until her fever went away. When Seria told Haru that he must hate her, she half expected him to deny that possibility for he truly didn't know anything. But the only thing she heard him say before passing out was that she was right.**

**Could it be easy to hate someone based on a statement that they must do this or they must do that? Perhaps in this case it was. Seria didn't trust Haru, and Haru didn't trust her. Why would it be any different. And it truly was that simple. **

**Hate.**

**A hate to not know something, or that ignorant denial of not wanting to. Seria knew that word all too well. Hate. It was a common word she heard growing up and half the time it was directed at her. Didn't make her sad, surprisingly. Just made her not trust anyone and push everyone way even if she so badly wanted that connection. The only person she could honestly say she trusted was her Aunt, but even she went away.**

**Seria shook her head from her thoughts she didn't want remember and finished putting her shoes on. She walked to the mirror and staired back at her reflection, pale complexion and unnatural hair color. A knock at the hospital room door snapped her from her thoughts once more and she glanced over, seeing Narumi smiling at her.**

**"Feeling better?" he questioned as she picked her bag up, walking towards him.**

**"I suppose, though it could be worse. You know, like, being dead finally."**

**"Ah, don't say such a thing. If you died, I don't know what my little Haruru would do," Narumi commented, looking innocent.**

**"Please, he is the last one I would want to care about my death," she mumbled, following him down the hallway. "Anyways, that reminds me... I heard that the Principle convinced Ms. Arumi to stop asking questions of my Alice. How did he manage that?"**

**"Ah.. eheheh... that is a long story best saved for later," Narumi laughed awkwardly, sighing afterwards. "It isn't going to be easy. He said that eventually, it will get out in the open what your Alice is."**

**"I see."**

**"Are you prepared when that time comes?"**

**"It wouldn't make a difference to me," Seria muttered under her breath, knowing full well that he could hear. "Though I am grateful that the Principle is at least trying to let me live normally as if I didn't have such a cursed Alice. But to be completely honest, Mr. Narumi, I don't want to make friends while I have it."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Why should I? So the incident that brought me here can repeat again? If me being by myself saves others, then I'll risk it. The emptiness and despair. I'm going to die anyways, so mind as well make my exsistence less noticible," Seria walked on in silence, knowing that Narumi was now walking slower. Although she said was she did, she truly wanted someone there, like her Aunt, in the darkness that was her fate.**

* * *

**Haru sat outside in the shade after class was over and held his hand up above his head, the red autumn leaves swirling around his finger tips like they were dancing. It had been four days since he last saw Seria and he didn't mind it one bit; only problem was that what she had asked him had been bothering him.**

**"If someone had a Dangerous Ability, would I hate them..." he whispered to no one in particular, dropping his hand and letting the leaves land in his lap. "Should have been an easy answer yet why is this troubling me."**

**"Haru," the sound of a twig snapping to Haru's right snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up, seeing Ruka walking over to him. Haru waved, standing up slowly. "Figured you would be out here. Slacking off as usual?"**

**"Ah, know me to well, that you do, Ruka," Haru dusted his school pants off and stretched, pulling out a candy bar from his pocket. "What brings you over here?"**

**"Have you seen the new girl lately? She has missed a bunch of class time and Ms. Arumi asked me to give her my notes."**

**"Seria? Eh, last I knew, she was getting discharged yesterday morning, but she didn't come to class."**

**"Really? Hospitalized?" Ruka seemed shocked and taken back by what he said. Haru just nodded, taking a bite from his candy.**

**"Yup, hospitalized. Though I think she is playing hooky. She isn't very friendly either and gloomy, almost borderline depressed," Haru scoffed, his mind going back to what she said. "I'd steer clear of her, if I were you."**

**"Eh? Really... well," Ruka opened his bag and took out a green book and some papers. He handed it to Haru once he got them organized. "Think you can give them to her for me, then? I could only get the math and history portion done. Anything else beyond that, I don't have."**

**"Uh, sure... I suppose," Haru took the items and placed them in his own bag. He grinned, giving Ruka the thumbs up. "I shall have them to her by the end of the day."**

**"Thanks again, Haru. Knew I could count on you. Everyone else didn't want to bother doing it."**

**"Well, it is understandable. I even told you she wasn't friendly and puts out this gloomy and depressed vibe," Haru laughed, seemingly amused. "Anyways, I will go and find her. Well, first I must find her room."**

**"Alright well, again, thanks for doing this. I have to go and find Natsume for the teacher. Bye, Haru!" Ruka waved goodbye as he took off running towards the school, leaving Haru. Haru sighed and tilted his head back to look up into the tree tops, the sunlight leaving scattered patterns on his face.**

* * *

**Seria glanced at her clock as she fell onto her bed, eyes pointed at the ceiling fan. Her room was too nice for her own good she had come to realize and it was only first time she got to be in it since coming to Alice Academy. Big spacious bed with arched windows spanning the left wall that opened out into the balcony that over looked the woods; and a good sized desk with a laptop next to the door of her room. A mahagany bookself lined the right side of the wall infront of her bed with a closet that opened up and was pretty much empty except for a few clothes she had managed to bring. Truly, this room was way too nice. Seria sat up and grabbed her violin case, opening it up as she revealed a redish-brown violin, glossy and obviously well taken care of.**

**She took the violin out along with her bow, resting it on her shoulder. She loved this violin; if objects could be considered friends then her violin would be her best friend and as such, Seria could only count on her to express her feelings and emotions. She slowly started to play a slow and sad song, eyes closed as her fingers danced along the strings gracefully. To anyone else, they could mistake the song as a prelude to saying goodbye to someone. To Seria, it was a song of longing for time to be rewound; to fix what was broken and mend her heart.**

**"Seria?"**

**A sudden knock from her door made her stop playing and she seemed to not be sure what to do or if she even heard someone say her name. The knock came again, this time more loudly, and she placed her treasured violin in the case along with her bow, standing up and walking to the door. She sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself for who ever was on the other side, finally opening the door to see a frustrated Haru standing there.**

**"Akise?"**

**"Took you long enough, Harunai," Haru casually walked into her room, confusing her immensly.**

**"Ah, uh, what are you doing here?" she noticed Haru reaching into his bag for something and he quickly pulled out a bunch of things, placing them on her desk. "Uh.. what is that?"**

**"The notes from the classes you missed... Well, only math and history. The other stuff you will have to talk to the teachers for that missed work."**

**"Why-"**

**"Ruka asked me to give them to you. Seems your unfriendly attitude has pushed him away and scared him. Somehow, he thinks because I am your 'partner', I'm not intimidated by that. Though that is somewhat true."**

**Seria stood there with a blank expression on her face, still unsure what to do. Haru sighed and quickly pulled out the desk chair, sitting in it and opening the notebook, going through it suddenly. He started marking things and underlining while scratching stuff out.**

**"Sheesh, Ruka takes bad notes for someone who looks smart..." Haru muttered to himself. "I'm only going to do this once, so don't get the idea to have me do it all the time."**

**"Well, I never asked-"**

**"I'm doing it because I feel sorry,"**

**Haru's words seemed to stun Seria for a second, confusing her more than what she already was. Didn't he hate her? Didn't he? And if he did, why would he do this for her? Seria clapsed her head with both hands and walked around in the back, mumbling to herself. She suddenly stopped and balled her hands up into fists, suddenly getting a fierce look in her eyes.**

**"What are you sorry about? Don't you hate me, like you said in the hospital room?" When Haru didn't say anything and continued on marking in the note book, she stomped her left foot down in frustration. "Answer me, Haru Akise. Don't you hate me!?"**

**"Perhaps, maybe... I don't know."**

**"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Don't say something and then take it back."**

**Haru stood up suddenly and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of her room and down the hall way. Seria wanted to protest but found that her mouth couldn't move. Though it was more like that no matter how much she tried to move her mouth, it felt like there was an invisible hand keeping it shut. She couldn't even move her own body and it just moved all on it's own, following Haru without struggling.**

* * *

**Haru dragged her out to the forests edge, letting go of her hand and releasing her from his Alice. She staggered a bit and caught her breath that she didn't even know she had been holding.**

**"What the hell, Akise? What was that!?"**

**"The stars always shine, right? Even if there is dark clouds blocking them from our view. Always wanting to shine for us, and yet clouds seperate us from them."**

**"What are you-" Haru cut her off with a sharp glare.**

**"Just listen. Don't speak," Haru turned his gaze up into the sky as the dark clouds rolled on. "Do you think the stars envy those clouds for being closer to us or hate them? That even though the clouds hide them from our eyes, do they ever once hate them?"**

**"I believe so, if they so badly want us to see their light," Seria answered, standing away from Haru as if was like the plague. Haru smiled sadly and laughed softly. "What?"**

**"You're wrong," Haru, keeping his head tilted back, turned his gaze back to her. "You're wrong. They don't hate or envy the clouds. They thank the clouds for hiding them. So that when the clouds do move away and the stars are clearly visible, we are in awe of their brilliance. That's what my parents always used to tell me. 'Haru, be grateful you are the clouds so that when you find your star, their brilliance will be more precious'."**

**"Why are you telling me this?" Seria asked, unsure of where he was going with this. Haru sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, silent for a moment.**

**"I don't hate you," Seria refused to look at his face, unsure if she would be able to tell if he was lying. "I feel as if you aren't bad, but you probably feel as you are a bad person. I don't care if you have an Alice that could take a life or make someone do your bidding for evil, as long as you willingly don't use it for bad, then you yourself.. well, you aren't a bad person. So, I don't hate you."**

**Seria finally turned to look at him, seeing an unusually stern and serious expression. Somehow, she couldn't turn away from him with his red eyes. She felt that she could trust him, but she didn't know how far she could. For the time being, she would continue to not trust him, til he proved otherwise.**

**"Come back to class," Haru uncrossed his arms and held them up to his mouth, blowin hot air in them. A sudden chill had blown in, freezing and sharp to Seria's skin. "I know what I said has been bothering you, but come back to class."**

**Seria turned away and gazed up at the sky, seeing nothing but stars twinkling in the navy blue night sky. The amazement of how beautiful it looked made her eyes water, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't under stand what made her cry, but in that moment, she prayed her Aunt Ananeko forgave her.**


	3. Chapter 3: Something of Edge

_Welcome to yet another chapter in Kaleidoscope Abelia. _  
_So, I just finished watching Shingeki no Kyojin (btw, AMAZING series, go check it out if you haven't yet (also known as Attack on Titan)) and I am loving the soundtrack through the whole series. It's just wonderful and masterful, and to be honest, I got so caught up in finishing it, that I didn't have time to write._  
_^.^; Anyways, while writing this chapter, I was listening to Counter Attack- Mankind. It is honestly my favorite song after Jiyuu no Tsubasa. Well, enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy, though it might be short since I wrote it at like 3 in the morning._

**Chapter 3: Something of Edge**

**It was hard to say how Seria got past crying infront of Haru or the last month, but she somehow did without anyone bothering her. She got past people asking her what her Alice was because luckily for her, people just stopped caring. She was no longer the talk of the class and for that, she was grateful. Even Ms. Arumi stopped asking.**

**She sat in her seat in the back of the room, next to a sleeping Haru who looked as if he had not gotten sleep in a long time, which surprised her because he was always sleeping. Though he managed to make top marks, even surpassing Yu, who was the class rep and was supposed to be on top. She rested her head on her hand and watched him, unamused by how carefree he was and she hated that about him. Even though they got past their issue in the beginning, she didn't consider him a friend.**

**"He sleeping again?" Seria looked up and saw Ruka standing there, with a frown on his face. Something about him made Seria's heart flutter and she just nodded, looking away. Ruka picked Haru's chip bag up from his hands and opened it, just watching Haru closely. Nothing happened, not even a movement. But, it was when Ruka took a chip out and bit into it that Haru snapped awake, snatching his chip bag back from Ruka. "Well, good morning, sleepy head."**

**"What are you doing, touching my food?" Haru glared, looking rather unhappily even though he looked so peaceful sleeping moments before.**

**"You should stop sleeping in class," Ruka meerly stated, sitting in the chair infront of their table. "You won't learn a thing if you keep it up."**

**"Wouldn't matter. It's not like I've not heard it all before," Haru said, eating some of his chips. "Anyways, why are you here? Thought you would be with Natsume."**

**"He went to go see Mikan, again."**

**"I see. So you wanted to bother me?"**

**"I'm not bothering you if we are friends, right?" Ruka smiled, glancing at Seria, causing her heart to flutter again. **

_**'What the hell was that? A second time?' **_** Seria looked away, a confused and complicated look on her face. She stood up suddenly, startling Ruka and Haru who were chatting.**

**"Something wrong, Seria?" Haru questioned, leaning forward and looking at her worridly. **

**"Nothing is wrong. I'll... be back later!" she quickly left the room, leaving Haru confused with Ruka snickering.**

**She marched down the hall way with a look on her face that seemed almost angry. What happened back there was almost like... she liked him! Which was impossible because... There was a reason there, but she couldn't think of it at that moment.**

**"Ms. Harunai?" A voice stopped her in her tracks and she looked up, seeing a smiling face on a handsome young man of about 20 or so. She watched him, unsure of what he wanted. "Would you walk with me a moment? There is... something I want to discuss with you."**

* * *

**Natsume was walking up the stairs from second floor when he saw Seria walking down the hall in a complete daze next to who knew as the new Principle for the Elementary division. He stood at the top of the stairs and watched them walk on, deep in conversation. He closed his eyes as he walked on in the opposite direction back to class but stopped in his tracks when he heard the new principle say something disturbing.**

* * *

**"What do you say?"**

**"Honestly... I don't know. There hasn't been a 5th class, from the last I heard," Seria said, looking away. "And I don't want my Alice to get out in the open. It's too dangerous."**

**"All I'm saying, is to join it, secretly of course. Could use your.. abilities."**

**"Mr. Makai, I'm sorry, I won't join it. I'd like to retain some relations of talking to people in this school," Seria bowed respectfully and took a step back. "Now, I must go. Again, sorry."**

**Satsuriku watched her walk away, dark brown eyes almost black narrowed in a way of unpleasentness. Oh, she could reject him, but she would be his pawn in the end. There must be a gimmick he could use to pull her into what he wanted to do.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fragrant Illusions

_Welcome to yet another chapter. This time, I won't ramble on, so without further ado, here is Chapter 4 of Kaleidoscope Abelia._

**Chapter 4: Fragrant illusions**

**Seria sat up in bed, panting and sweating, her eyes wide open in fright. It was always the same. The same dreams of being happy with her mother, father and a brother she couldn't recognize. And as always, it ended the same. A father vanishing without trace, a brother being sent away and a mother screaming as her face melted away in steam leaving a decaying face of bone and muscle. In these dreams she would always be chained, watching everything happen in fast motion, chained and hanging on the wall as she watched in horror, unable to help or do anything. Her Aunt Ananeko screaming at her, blaming everything on her as she held her dying sister as the round room with no windows and bars for a ceiling slowly but surely filled with crimson blood.**

**Seria sighed as she moved her legs over the side of the bed, resting her head between her hands, watching her breath. Her room was cold, oddly enough despite the heater in her room being on. She stood up and checked her thermostat, realizing it was 40 degrees. She put on her long jacket and buttoned it up, turning her light on. Winter had come to Alice Academy, and she glanced at the window, seeing snow falling gracefully down, her window frosted over. Seria moved to her heater and bent down next to it, placing her hands in-front of it, feeling no warmth.**

**"Again?.." she murmured turning it off and unplugging it, picking it up from the ground. She moved back to her bed and set it on the night table, sitting on the edge of her bed. She rubbed her hands together and blew warm air onto the palms as she looked up. "Too cold to sleep..."**

**She glanced over at her phone, noticing the red light flashing dimly; a sign she had a text message. She reached over and picked it, flipping it open. **_**'An unknown number?'**_** She was about to dismiss it by deleting the message, but then sighed as she pressed the confirm button. She read what the message said, confused.**

**"Sorry to wake you, but come outside. I want to meet you the right way this time..." she murmured as she read the text. She glanced at the time and realized it was sent no less than 5 minuets ago. She flipped her phone shut and quickly put her Eskimo like boots on, wrapping a green scarf around her neck along with her pink and white beanie with a white puff ball on top. She figured she should go meet whoever this person was.**

* * *

**Seria stood out in the snow, freezing as the only light source came from the full moon, a slight wind blowing through the barren tree branches. She looked around, wiping the water on her glasses from the melted snow away. The first thing she did was notice the smell. Like strawberries from her childhood when her mother would always give them to her for a snack, telling her that her brother loved to give them to her as a baby. Seria heard the crunching of snow as she turned around, seeing someone tall walking to her, moving gracefully as if they were one with the snow. The person stopped a few feet away from her, their hands in their jacket pockets.**

**"You are Seria, right?" She could only nod, eyes staring at the mask on their face. They smiled, tilting their head down a bit. "You're grown."**

**"Who are you?" **

**"I'm someone who knew you a long time ago, though you don't remember me," he surveyed the area it looked like, probably to make sure no one else around; which only made it seem like he didn't trust her to come alone. "I'm Persona."**

**"You were there... when I passed out?"**

**"Fortunately, yes, I was."**

**"Why?" Seria moved back a bit, unsure of this person. If he was there when she passed out, then what was his purpose of being there?**

**"Because, I love you." He took his mask off and Seria watched him, how his face had this serious vibe, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. She further moved back, not bothering to watch behind her and also not realizing the rock sticking out of the ground.**

**Persona watched as her right foot snagged on the rock and she fell over backwards, hard enough that her glasses flew off into the snow next to her, eyes shut tight. He rushed over, bending down and shaking her shoulders as her eyes remained shut.**

**"Seria?! Seria! Wake up!" he shouted, panicking knowing she was weak as it was. Slowly, her eyes opened, but there was a different look in them. A look that was murderous, frightening, and bone- chilling.**

* * *

_**Seria woke up to the bright summer sun shining into her room and a soft knock at her door alerted her. She voiced out come in and a woman with waist length black hair came in, a smile on her face, carrying a small tray with breakfast on it. Seria smiled heart-warmingly as this woman sat the tray over her lap, sitting in the chair next to her. Seria eyes the bandages on her arms and neck, looking worried.**_

_**"I heard your Aunt had something for you today. Are you excited?" The woman had a soft and gentle voice that calmed Seria down as she picked up chopsticks.**_

_**"Mmm. Aunt Ananeko always has the best gifts, Mama."**_

_**"That she does. Especially for your 15th birthday," Seria's mother coughed suddenly, the smile erasing from Seria's face.**_

_**"Mama!" Seria's mother waved her daughter off, wiping her mouth on a cloth rag.**_

_**"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Seria dear. Get ready though, she will be here in a bit, alright?" Seria nodded, watching her mother walk slowly away, almost as if she hardly had any strength left. Seria quickly finished eating, getting ready as well. She ran down the stairs, jumping off the last two.**_

_**"Mama?" Seria called out, noticing it was quiet in the house. The door bell rang, snapping Seria from worrying. She opened the door and a woman with pale blonde hair stood there, smiling. "Aunt Ananeko!"**_

_**"Hey there, cutie. Have you seen the birthday girl around?" The woman known as Ananeko questioned, looking around Seria and smiling.**_

_**"Stop playing around. It's my birthday, no one else's," she pouted, crossing her arms. Ananeko laughed softly, raising a hand to ruffle her hair but stopped mid air, remembering not to. She let her hand drop down to her side, and held out a small gift instead.**_

_**"Here you go, kiddo Happy birthday," Seria ripped the wrapping paper off the present and opened the small green box. Inside was a small silver moon pendent and the chain had tiny emeralds embedded in it. Seria took it out and smiled as she held it up in the air, letting the sun shine on it.**_

_**"It's so pretty! Quickly! Aunt Ananeko, put it on me!" Seria exclaimed, sounding so happy. Her aunt took the pendent and wrapped it around her neck, careful of touching Seria as well. She clasped the lock and smiled happy that her niece was happy. She turned around, beaming as her fingers held onto the pendent. "Thank you! Aunt Ananeko! I love it and I won't ever take it off!"**_

_**"That's right, you won't. It was expensive too, so take good care to not loose it. Now, let's go find my sister," Ananeko strode into the room and began calling out her sister. Although Seria was happy, deep in her heart she knew something was off. The silence and the fact her mother still hasn't come to greet her favorite sister... something was wrong. Seria moved quickly, moving past her aunt quickly, checking all the rooms silently. "What's wrong, Seria?"**_

_**Seria didn't answer, panicking as room by room was empty, and the silence only got more frightening. And then finally, she went came to her mothers room, the door half way shut with only a pale foot in view of the cracked door. Seria opened the door quickly and rushed in, finding her mother on the floor, face down in a puddle of blood. Seria stood there, eyes wide in horror, as her aunt neared the room.**_

_**"Is she there, Seria dear? Tell her to stop hid-" her words was cut short as she stood behind Seria, looking into the room. "Mikasa!" Ananeko moved past Seria as she backed up into the wall, a hand covering her mouth. Ananeko rolled her sister over, Seria crying as she saw her mothers face, unrecognizable. Only a bit of skin was left on half of her face, but it was being melted away as a black marking moved across the skin, leaving only muscle and bone. "Mikasa!"**_

_**Seria couldn't move; she knew she had done this. Tears streamed down her checks, hot and felt like a hand had slapped her as she watched her aunt scream and cry, holding her sister close to her. In those few moments, it felt like years as the reality sunk in: she had killed her mother. Ananeko seemed to realize her sister was no longer with them and she laid her sister down gently, walking to Seria slowly. She grabbed the front of her dress and screamed, frightening Seria to the bone.**_

_**"It's your fault! You did this! You touched her, didn't you!?" Seria shook her head in disbelief as her aunt screamed more, seemingly in a daze. Her aunt stopped screaming but her eyes laid on the necklace she had given her moments before. She snatched the necklace and ripped it off Seria's neck, pushing her to the ground. "Leave... LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK YOU MONSTER! YOU ARE NO FAMILY OF MINE!"**_

_**Seria scrambled, crying even more and terrified of herself more than anything at this point. But she wanted to leave. Everything, it was so wrong. Her father who couldn't take it anymore and left, a brother she no longer had. An aunt who now hated her... and a mother who's face had a look that although it was melted away, Seria could tell she had died being frightened of the daughter she raised. **_

_**Did her mother ever love her? Was she scared of her... questions raced in her mind as she ran through the empty streets, eyes wide in disbelief and sorrow. She had done her best. She wanted to be with her family still so she tried her best to control it. She wanted to be normal, but this curse... this mark that made sure she would never be loved or have love made it impossible.**_

_**For the next year, Seria hid and hid, avoiding people and keeping an eye on her aunt. She still loved her and wanted her aunt to be able to forgive her. But eventually, Seria gave up, not able to face her aunt and realizing Ananeko wanted nothing to do with her. After awhile of staying away and just watching, she began to realize that her aunt had stopped walking by where Seria hid at. Seria hoped she found the courage to move out of this city, but soon it became known to her through the media that her aunt Ananeko had become so mentally unstable she had jumped from a building, her final words being she could finally see her family again on the other side.**_

* * *

**Persona looked relieved as Seria opened her eyes and sat up, taking his hands off of her. He picked her glasses up, extending his hand to her as he offered her glasses back. When she didn't take them, he retracted his hand back and sat in the snow, waiting. But at that moment, he felt a sudden wind move past his face, a sharp pain suddenly pulsing along his cheek. His hand reached up and he touched where it was hurting, moving his hand to in-front of his face and noticing blood. Suddenly Seria was standing up, holding her hand up, a small blade in her hand.**

**"Wha-" Persona didn't have time to finish his question, as he jumped backwards from her taking a swing at him. She was quick, surprising Persona at her agility. He back flipped up into the trees, realizing something was different about her. She stood below him, grinning maniacally, humming happily. **

**"Come down. It's time to play," Seria's eyes were wide, a high pitched laughed echoing. "The name is Ceres, the half of Seria no one knows about. Born from fear, rage, and sorrow. Those glasses, in your hands, can you break them? I don't need them, you see. Seria is the one who wants them, and I can't let her have them back. Not yet, at least."**


End file.
